Faults Are Thick When Love is Thin
by Lozey-Jones
Summary: A short story between Castiel and Dean. Castiel is king of a kingdom and kills those who defy him, but what happens when young Prince Dean enters the picture and changes his heart? But not all is well when someone sneaks into their bedroom and attempts murder.


_Faults are Thick When Love is Thin_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a king who ruled over very fearful people. His name was King Castiel, a harsh man who's word was law and death was frequent in his kingdom. For, whoever said his name in vain or disagreed with him, was executed in the town square.

King Castiel, with his short black hair and his slight beard, was overtaken with the thought of power and money and thought there to be no consequence for his actions.

In a far away kingdom, there lived a prince, oldest of two – my brother. His name was Prince Dean. He was full of life and constantly joked. He loved the company of a woman and rarely took his responsibilities seriously.

"Dean," Said I, the prince lying in bed. "You must awaken, Today is the day that you set off to ally with King Castiel." And all was quiet.

The Prince groaned and stretched, sitting up and staring at his brother. "I know Sammy, but I do not wish to leave." He frowned, and then sighed. "But I know what I must do." He stood and dressed in his royal attire.

I had stood there and watched him shuffle around the room while he searched for his riding shoes. "Be good brother, our kingdom is counting on you for our people's safety." I said quietly, and with that Prince Dean set off to the kingdom ruled by a wrathful king, one who would soon meet his fate.

"All bow to King Castiel!" someone called out, and everyone did. Dean got on one knee and bowed his head to the man in front of him.

"You are the prince that the kingdom sent?" asked the king, staring down hard at Dean.

"I am, your majesty." He replied, not looking up from his bow.

Castiel hummed softly to himself, his tired eyes roaming across Dean's body. "You may stand." He had said, his eyes glued to Dean's face as the prince rose to his feet.

The king was pleased with the peace offering and clasped his hands together. After that though, he said something that would shock the people in his presence. He had requested for Prince Dean to stay in his castle forever, or he would wage war on the prince's kingdom. Dean had no choice but to accept and immediately sent word to me about the deal that was made. My brother told me everything would be fine, that he would try and get out of this situation as best he could, but it did not stop me from worrying.

Dean was scared, but he would not tell a soul. He had no one now.

King Castiel took a lot of interest in the young prince. He would often invite Dean to dinners and they would talk over some things. The prince had his secret ways of insulting the king to his face, but Castiel never picked up on it.

Over time Castiel grew happier in the company of my brother and became much nicer to the people around him, especially Dean. The king also started to grow on the prince, and the young man found himself looking forward to their meetings. Their relationship grew, and Dean started teasing Castiel about day-to-day things such as women, or his daily affairs.

Dean made the king laugh and Castiel made the prince feel more at home, even if he didn't have neither my father nor I.

It was only a matter of time before they started to secretly share feelings for one another that went past friendship. Dean was the first to confess. The king was bewildered. He started hard into the prince's eyes, trying to find anything that would scream doubt, or if his eyes laughed at him to indicate that he was playing a prank, but all he found was a glimmer of hope, and a pool of worry.

Castiel hugged Dean and Dean hugged back. They became lovers shortly after and formed a more profound bond.

A few years had past and everything became much more peaceful. King Castiel stopped his random killings, too distracted by his beloved prince. Ur kingdom, as promised, saw no blood shed for those years after Dean had left here to ally with the king.

All was well in the two kingdoms; well, until someone had snuck into Castiel's shared bedroom with Dean and almost killed the young prince. Castiel had not wasted time on the criminal, and killed the man with his bare hands. Dean was not in good shape, and had been cut up pretty bad, spending months in recovery, scars now lining his chest.

The king was overcome with hatred for himself by this time. He refused to look his lover in the eyes, too ashamed that he could not protect him. He grew weary with his emotions and soon after, began his random killings once more.

The prince did not know what to do. Soon, their bond weakened and Dean was sent to sleep in his own bedroom once more. It was only until later that Dean found out that Castiel would break his promise and wage war on his own kingdom where I resided.

It was late into the night that Dean made his decision to kill his beloved. He snuck into Castiel's room, a vial of poison in his hand. He brought it to his lips and poured it into his mouth, but did not swallow. He pressed his lips against Castiel's and forced half of the poison down his throat. He then swallowed the other half and crept beside Castiel in bed. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him one last time before death came like a cold wind and swept them away.

I do not believe my brother would have been whole if he had come back. I believe he would not be able to live without Castiel; he would not be my brother.

They were buried next to each other. My kingdom stayed safe and after my father past, I became king in my late brother's place. I miss him, I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but it is time that I move on. I married a wonderful woman, my queen, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. His name is Destiel.


End file.
